Birds of a Feather
by Illustrator
Summary: Raven and Robyn (his pal) meet and disscuss Van bashing. Robyn swears, and there is a bloody/detaily part, just to letcha know. Actually more general in the beggining, but hey. READ!!!


Author's Note: I know there's false information in this story thing, but I thought the idea was quick and cute. Well,,,,, not cute,,,, but you you'll get the picture. Just incase,,,,,,,, I do NOT own Zoids, any of the characters, or anything else (although I wish I owned Raven's Ginosaur!! Then again, Raven too!! :o) ), so you can't sue me! Haha! You'd probably want to though! Um,,,,,,,,, This story shows what driving for a full, non- stop 24 hours while thinking about Zoids and romance mixed together can do to you. Umm, please enjoy! PS1- There's a tragic death later. Sorry, but it made the story more sad and a little cuter. PS2- I Love Raven!!! (my Raven… So kawaii!!) PS3- This is my first Zoids fic, so ENJOY!!!  
  
  
  
1 Birds of a Feather  
  
  
  
Raven sat there, waiting for Shadow to get done with his Ginosaur. Then she came.  
  
He saw her out of the corner of his eye, the shadow of her Hellcat.  
  
They call her Robyn, the other side to Raven. They were both fierce fighters, and evil, along with destructive. They both had organoids, too. Her's was green and looked somewhat like a Chinese dragon. She and Raven got along okay. Not because people believe they do, but because they just do.  
  
"Raven, mind if we join the party?" She asked with a smile, her cockpit open.  
  
"… Not at all." He smirked, shutting his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. She jumped down and sat next to Raven on the rock, Sabastian (that's her organoid) laying at her side. Raven and Robyn gazed at the huge red diamond. There was a long silence having to last at least an hour, but to them it seemed like a minute.  
  
"… What do you want of me?" Raven asked at last. He knew there was a reason Robyn was here.  
  
"… Van knows where you are, Raven. I want to help."  
  
"Why." He said plainly.  
  
"I want to challenge them as much as you do."  
  
"Them? There's only that dumb ass Van, and…"  
  
"That bitch Fiona."  
  
"Why Fiona?"  
  
"She ruins the image of a girl by the side of a guy. She makes me seem weak, so no one wants to fight me." Raven just looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Her hazy brown hair blew lightly in the breeze. He looked back at the Ginosaur.  
  
"You're not my sidekick, you know." He said sternly.  
  
"I know that. All those fucking people don't, though."  
  
"It's not like fighting Fiona would be much of a challenge. You do know that, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. But Van might be harder than last time, and I want to help you defeat him, once and for all."  
  
"… Absolutely not. This will be my battle, my resolution. Don't ask if you wish to see tomorrow."  
  
"Fine, I won't ask. I'll do." Robyn remarked. Raven pushed her off the rock, but she grabbed him down with her. They laughed.  
  
"Get the Hell off me, Raven!" She forced between laughs.  
  
"Okay, I will!" They kept laughing, but it faded away once they sat back down on the rock. Sabastian sighed.  
  
"… Fine, you can tag along." Raven answered to her question.  
  
"I can camp out too, right?" She asked.  
  
"… Yeah." They were quiet again.  
  
"… Hey, I have an idea." Said Robyn.  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"We could fist fight them tomorrow!" She smiled eagerly.  
  
"Why the Hell would we want to do that?"  
  
"'Cause it's be the same outcome. We win."  
  
"… Whatever. Sabastian can fight Zeke if she wants to." Sabastian roared lightly.  
  
They sat there, nothing to say to each other. Robyn slid off the rock and lay sideways against it, her head resting on the side of Raven's knee. He didn't care. They kept looking at the red diamond. Robyn shut her eyes.  
  
"… Goodnight, Raven." She lightly patted his knee.  
  
"Goodnight, Robyn." He said, shutting his eyes, his arms still crossed over his chest.  
  
The next morning they were awakened by Sabastian chasing her tail, roaring. But go figure. Sabastian was a long organoid, so…..  
  
"Count on Sabastian to wake us all up." Raven said in his usual tone of voice. He stood up and started stretching. Robyn did the same.  
  
"Oh c'mon. She's not that bad." Robyn said while touching her hand to her toes. She stood up and looked at him, then remembered what they were talking about last night. "We need to meet Van and Fiona at that damned bar they always go to in the morning!"  
  
"Okay, but we need to get there quickly."  
  
"That's what Sabs is for." Sabastian ran over to Robyn. She hopped on the organoid's back, then Raven did willingly. Sabastian went, literally, flying swiftly into the air.  
  
"This is pathetic." Raven said.  
  
"Fag! Don't diss Sabs! She gets the job done." Robyn agreed as the nodded their heads. Sabastian sighed.  
  
Van and Fiona were having a wonderful breakfast, planning their attack on Raven, unaware of Robyn.  
  
Raven and Robyn walked into the bar to see Van and Fiona…  
  
"Kissing?!" They both squeaked, muffled by their hands over their mouths. They actually never suspected Van and Fiona would do something like that…. In public! They went to the dark corner of the bar and sat at the table. It had four seats, the extra two they didn't really need making good foot rests.  
  
They looked up at each other, both red in the face.  
  
"I don't believe they did that !" Raven stated.  
  
"How oblivious are we to shit like that?" Robyn sighed. They started laughing like little children, even though they both were eighteen. They started drawing more attention than the other couple.  
  
Van and Fiona stopped and looked at them.  
  
"I-is that Raven?" Van asked shakily.  
  
"It can't be. There's someone with him. He hates other people." Fiona smiled. The bartender went to them.  
  
"Them's not just anybodies. Them be Raven and Robyn."  
  
"Raven and Robyn?" Van and Fiona hissed at the same time.  
  
"Them's practically a halves of a single bad person longin' ago."  
  
"So they're related?" Van asked.  
  
"Naw, but many folks 'round these here parts say they fight as smoothly as one when they fight together." Replied the bartender. He wasn't really making sense when he answered their questions.  
  
"So you're saying that both of them together is stronger than one alone?" Fiona questioned.  
  
"Darn tootin'. Nobody and nuthin's beat 'em afore when they're together." He answered.  
  
"Have they always been buddies?" Van asked.  
  
"Naw. They use ta be mortal enemies, wantin' ta tear each other up every second of the blazin' day. But Raven got caught in an explosion of some sort at a base thing five years ago, and Robyn dint want 'em ta die in vain, so they helped each other every once an' a while then on out."  
  
"… This Robyn… What's her story?" Van asked curiously.  
  
"She's a dangerous gal, elegant, and agile out in her zoid, which no folk's every really saw. She's really one of 'dem pistols ta be reckoned with. An' Robyn not 'er actual name. We folks calls 'er Robyn only 'cause she an' Raven are two birds of a feather."  
  
"What is her real name?" Fiona asked.  
  
"No folk 'round here know. Only them twos know."  
  
"Are they always in the village?" Van asked.  
  
"Always ask others about someone, just to be rude, eh Van?" They turned around. Raven was standing up, his arms folded over his chest, and Robyn was sitting on her chair backwards, her chin resting on the top of the back, her arms stretched outward in front of her over the top by her chin.  
  
"Raven!" Van said loudly, like he always does.  
  
"The one and only." Raven said is ever-famous smirk. Robyn sighed.  
  
"Does everyone not notice me? Damn." She said as she stood up almost wearily and put an elbow on Raven's shoulder.  
  
"So you're Robyn?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Yessiree, that would be me!" Robyn answered obnoxiously.  
  
"This is idle chit-chat, Van. Robyn and I have better things to do." Raven said sternly, his smirk gone. The duo walked to the door, Raven first.  
  
"Later, you two love doves!" Robyn said once she was outside the door, her hand still inside to wave at them. Then it quickly disappeared around the corner by Raven grabbing her other arm, shouting the words, "Let's go already, Robyn!". Fiona and Van just stood there. Fiona lightly (and I do mean lightly 'cause she's so weak) punched Van's arm.  
  
"Why didn't you do anything, Van?!" She asked.  
  
"What was I supposed to do? I don't have anything on me, and there were two of them! Geesh!" Van sighed.  
  
Raven and Robyn walked through the desert, bored rotten. Raven put his hands behind his head as they walked.  
  
"They're so fucking faggish, ya know?" Robyn asked.  
  
"Yeah, really." Raven agreed.  
  
"Stupid people, though. Making up stories about us, giving me a name 'cause they don't know mine."  
  
"I thought it was because you hate your name."  
  
"I do. It's such a damn weakling's name." Robyn pointed out.  
  
"I think your name's fine."  
  
"Really?" She looked at him with bright, lovely eyes, her hands comically clasped over her chest.  
  
"Yeah, for someone just like you…"  
  
"Oh thanks, Raven!" She shut her eyes and smiled.  
  
"… Weak." He smirked. All her happiness flooded out instantly. She punched his arm as hard as she could.  
  
"You bitch! Ugh!" She yelled out. Raven just grabbed for his arm and laughed. She momentarily joined in.  
  
They sat on the rock in the valley, Robyn hanging off the edge. They just stared at the red diamond. The same thing happened to Van four years ago, and it only made him stronger. Raven knew he would be impossible to beat now, but Robyn would match his skills, like always. (She deprives MY Raven of his glory?! How dare she! Kiddin'! ^___^ )  
  
After a while, Robyn fell asleep on Raven's shoulder. He figured she was cold, since she was wearing short sleeves today, and the breeze wasn't the warmest. He carefully picked her up and sat her carefully between his legs. He propped her back against his chest, her head leaning against his neck. He hugged his arms around her, holding her close. He breathed in deeply as he rested his chin on her left shoulder. She woke up slowly, Raven not noticing. She moved her eyes to look at him. He was smiling, holding on to her like he never would again. He never acted this way towards her. She slightly smiled then moved her head to lean on his. He thought she was sleeping, so he didn't bother to care.  
  
After a few hours, Robyn actually woke up around four in the morning. They sat by each other again. An hour passed, no talking, and the red diamond faded away. Raven noticed that and stood up, laughing maniacally.  
  
"Mmhmmhahahahahahaha-ow!" Raven stopped laughing when Robyn hit him on the back of his head.  
  
"Shut up, psycho. It's not that cool, you know." She said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just watch." They looked at the new Zoid before them. It was way different from the old Ginosaur. Shadow came flying out and happily greeted Sabastian. Raven looked puzzled at the new Zoid.  
  
"… Shadow, what is that called?" He asked. Shadow roared, and Raven understood. "Berserk Fury? Weird."  
  
"So, are we wanting to fight him tomorrow, or…"  
  
"Today, now." Raven interrupted.  
  
"But you aren't even accustomed to Fury yet! How the Hell will you fight?" Robyn said, mad at his anxious side.  
  
"I'll win, trust me. Let's just go, okay?" Robyn stared hard at him, knowing he wasn't going to take no for an answer.  
  
"… Fine. I'll intercom them while you check out your controls and get used to it. And trust me, you'll check out your damn controls, or I'll kick your ass." She said angrily. This time her swearing wasn't just for talk, but to make her point more clear. She walked briskly to her invisible Hellcat. He rolled his eyes, going towards Fury. He jumped in and looked at it all. It was almost identical to the Ginosaur, except a little different, that's all.  
  
Robyn sat down, pushing her long hair behind her shoulder. She pressed in Van's contact number and let it beep at him. He answered her call.  
  
"Robyn!" He said aloud.  
  
"Would you stop yelling our names when you see us?! Damn!" She said.  
  
"What do you want?" Van asked angrily.  
  
"Raven and I want to challenge you."  
  
"Why both of you?"  
  
"I want people to realize that a girl sidekick is just as strong as the guy. Thanks to Fiona, I got the damn reputation of Raven's wimpy-ass girl partner, and I'm not. I want to set the record straight, so whadya say?" Van thought for a second or so, just glaring at her in and ungodly manner, as if of greater power than her.  
  
"Why not. I will win."  
  
"**Tch** Please, gag me." There was a silence. "Desert, give us 15 minutes." She turned off all communication from Van before he could say anything else. She switched over to Raven. He was sitting there, his arms folded, giving one of those anime expressions of annoyance and boredom. His comical-at-the-moment eyes were drifting off around the cockpit, yet his face was looking out the side window. He noticed her blip up on the screen. He looked at her.  
  
"Are you ready yet?!" He hissed, being more serious again.  
  
"You bet your ass, man. Let's just go and get this damn thing over with."  
  
"Let's move. Shadow!"  
  
"Sabastian!" The two organoids ran along their side.  
  
They met up with Van and his Blade Lyger in the Sandy Desert. Van stared at Raven's new Zoid, but didn't ask questions. Then he looked at Robyn's Hellcat. He was surprised to see she hadn't camouflaged it like every other battle she's been in. He supposed it was better for him, though.  
  
"Let's get this party started, shall we boys?" Robyn smirked.  
  
They started fighting, Robyn trying to create a diversion. Raven started his charged particle cannon. Van saw a good time to attack, and took the opportunity. `He knocked Fury over, the cannon's shot just barely missing Robyn. She ran around it and shot at Van, getting him off Raven. Van went around and hit Robyn away. He then turned back to Raven. Raven tried to get Fury to swing at Van, but Fury ran away instead.  
  
"Turn back!" He yelled at it. Fury turned and charged at Van. "Why aren't you obeying my damn orders?!" He yelled. Van hit Raven with a lot of force, making Raven fall to the ground. Robyn started to go over to Van, who was attacking at her, but she dodged them all. Then for some odd reason, while Fury was getting up, it shot down the Hellcat.  
  
"Raven! What the Hell are you doing?" She hissed.  
  
"I can't control Fury, Robyn. It won't respond to a fucking thing a try to make it do!" He answered. Robyn's command system was frozen.  
  
Fury got ready for a shot from the charged particle cannon. Raven couldn't stop its actions.  
  
"You're so easy, Raven. Just like four years ago, I'll win again, and end your chaos!" Van approached Fury, stabbing a blade in the mouth of it, creating an explosion. Robyn didn't want to worry, since Raven made it through last time, but something told her to start getting out of her cockpit.  
  
"After the explosion, Raven jumped out as the Berserk Fury fell over. He didn't look too healthy. He had a huge gash on his shoulder, he was dirty and burnt, like his pants burned through into at least third degree, and his face was dirty and had blood coming from his hairline and a little dribble from the corner of his lips. Raven looked up to Van.  
  
"… You won…. I'll get you… back… ugh…" Raven fell to the ground. Robyn gasped and panicked.  
  
"Raven!" Robyn was already out of the cockpit, so she ran as fast as she could to Raven. Once to him, she fell to her knees by his side, crying, but trying to hold it in and be strong in front of him. He knew it, too, even though he had little to no strength left in him. She held his upper body in her arms and cradled him.  
  
"Raven, say something, please." She sobbed. He slowly opened his eyes from the slit they were to look lovingly into hers.  
  
"… Angel…" He said to her. Her tears started flowing more rapidly when he said her actual name.  
  
"Raven, please, you have to stay. I love you so much." She said.  
  
"… Angel,… I always… felt strongly for… you… Don't you ever… forget that…"  
  
"No, don't talk like that! I'm not gonna let you leave me like this!"  
  
"… Angel, I…" He slowly picked up his head to kiss her tenderly for the little time his weak energy would allow. Then he dropped his head back onto her elbow and groaned in pain. His metallic purple eyes looked into her sad, muddy eyes. "… I always loved you… ever since I… first met you… I'm sorry…" He wiped a tear from her eyes. She forced out a smile to make things a little better.  
  
"What for. **sniffle** Just knowing you for so long made me happy." He groaned again.  
  
".. I'll… see you… down there,… right?…" He joked. She laughed, though her tears choked her.  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised." They just looked at each other, both knowing what was going to happen any time soon.  
  
"Raven, don't go." Angel said quietly, her voice a little raspy from all the crying.  
  
"Angel, I… love… you… so… much… uhn…" A tear glided over the red mark under his right eye as he grew quiet.  
  
"No, you're not gone. You're still here. I know it." She felt for a heartbeat, but felt nothing in return. She cried harder and harder. "No! You can't leave me here, like this! Come back! Wake up! Open you eyes! Please, Raven! You need to!" She rested her head on his lifeless chest, crying heavily. Van felt sorry for what he had done. He opened the cockpit and he and Fiona walked over to her.  
  
"I'm… sorry. I didn't mean to kill him." Van said, even though he knew some of it was the truth. He was teary eyed by the impact of her loss; What he was to her. Angel lay Raven down and stood up to look at Van, still crying, yet filled with rage.  
  
"Damn you, Van Fleiheit, God damn you!" She banged her fists against his chest, but she had no strength left in her. She fell into his arms, crying. Fiona and Van tried to cheer her up, but all she did was mourn.  
  
For years after that, Angel still grieved Raven's death, wanting him to be there with her through all the struggles of her life following that. But she got over it little by little, but never forgot about him or how much he loved her.  
  
She, Van, and Fiona are kind of long distance buddies, since she didn't want anyone else in her life. Especially another guy she'd, by bad chance, fall for.  
  
She didn't want to fight anymore, but she kept her Hellcat for certain things, like maintaining the peace, even though she wasn't in the Guardian Force because of her past criminal record. And she also needed her Hellcat to kick Van's ass when she missed Raven too much.  
  
Every night, as the moons shine bright above Zi, Angel looks up to the brightest star, talking to Raven. She believes he can hear her, and that makes her feel better.  
  
Raven hears every word.  
  
  
  
A/T: I hoped you all liked that very sad story (j/k). I didn't want Raven to die, but it made it more in depth and interesting. This is my first Zoids fic, and I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading the whole thing! Means a lot. But to anyone who likes Raven……………… HE'S MINE, YOU HEAR ME? MINE!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-ow. I hit my knee.  
  
And you can E-mail me at aroundthebend21times@excite.com and tell me what you thought, or if I can get that review thingy. Well, thanks!! Buh-bye!! -Robyn/Angel 


End file.
